1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method of a base station and a target terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a mobile telecommunication system, a target terminal may be a vehicular mobile terminal. As a velocity of a vehicular mobile terminal increases, a coherence time may become relatively small. Thus, the vehicular mobile terminal may use a large amount of overhead for communicating channel feedback information. Even if channel quality is relatively high, scheduling may not frequently occur. Thus, when a channel feedback interval becomes shorter as a channel quality becomes higher, redundant feedback may occur. Specific information for forming a feedback interval of channel information according to a channel quality may also be applied.